Ah, Young Love
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: "You shoved your dick in a machine?" Shisui rolled his eyes and looked over at Itachi's sleeping form.


_Four Minutes._ Exactly four minutes until Shisui will make a complete fool of himself. _Usually_ that happened every other day of his lovesick life. Lovesick for a certain rich humanoid. The only problem was of his undoubtedly sick lack of human pretenses. _Itachi's,_ not his. He watched as he continued reading on and on for a test coming up.

"You need medication. You're the only idiot I know who'd fall for someone who's impossible to obtain. In my books that's called, _a Shisui._ " His best friend Hana came forward and stared blankly at her detention papers. Papers, plural.

"In my books it's called, _falling head over heels._ But in this case head over broke down sneakers." Hana crumpled up her papers and sat down with her legs up on the lunch table.

"I'm going to tell you one thing. _You're stupid._ " Shisui nodded.

"You've told me multiple times before. Look Hana, he may be out of normal human capabilities. But that is the power of love speaking!" Shisui fist pumped the air and gawked as Itachi moved hair from his face.

" _No Shisui._ Normal humans don't get involved with disgustingly rich kids. Even if their sexy as hell." Hana put her feet down and pointed warily over at Itachi. "Besides, He's a robot. He doesn't talk to anyone. I've only ever seen him speak with _teachers._ And that was about how his grades were going. He isn't normal Shi." Hana accused and grabbed an apple off a random kids tray.

"Who _is_ normal? Whatever you say I'm asking him out. Maybe to WalMart. Whatever comes to mind. My minutes are up." Shisui stood up and walked over to Itachi. Despite Hana calling him an idiot over her apple stuffed face. He ignored of course. Because even if Itachi was a robot (which would suck due to future preferences), he was going to ask out that tin can.

"Hey..." Shisui watched as Itachi didn't look up. So he tried again. "Hey." This time he looked up. Like a God. Shisui was about to flat out swoon. But that wouldn't be very dignified. He's met Itachi once before. But that was only because he accidently tripped him when he was stretching. He _really_ hoped he forgot that incident.

"Hello." Itachi's voice was so magnificent. Shisui wouldn't normally let himself think something so very stupid and geeky, but Itachi must have that effect. "May I help you?" Politeness incarnate. _Damn._

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy this Saturday, that you'd um...go to my friends party with..me?" So he said he'd say whatever came to mind. That's all that came to mind.

"Oh. I-"

"You are a really smart guy, so you might be studying this weekend. So that's okay. But I'm free any day really." Shisui face palmed himself. On the inside of course. He can't believe how **desperate** that sounded. "Well not any day, but you get it, right? I mean you probably are busy so..." Shisui stopped when he saw Itachi stand and gather his books. Wow, he really blew this bad.

"That's fine. Saturday works. I'll see you at seven Shisui." He watched as Itachi walked away and back into the school. _Wait, he knows my name?_ Shisui smiled hugely and almost fainted. Only one problem.

There wasn't a party happening.

xXx

So after pulling many, _many_ strings, Hana was able to make this 'party' happen. She couldn't hold it at her own house, since her sister doesn't believe in teengage adolescence. Which resulted in a huge thumbs up from Hana, only it was her middle finger, not her thumb. So in chance they threw the party at Kabuto's place.

"Just knock Shisui!" Shisui shook from head to toe. He was afraid his poor ass would be killed for knocking on a door that looked like it costed millions. He was about to knock, when the door swung open.

"Shisui. It's seven." Itachi widened his eyes. "Literally seven." Yes, he came at seven on the dot.

"Well, who'd be late on the first-" Oh god he can't say date though, right? "-outing." Man, that made him sound like a boob.

"Right." Itachi muttered. There was a bit of awkward silence, until Shisui escorted him to his beat down car. In an old love movie the car would be called, 'Old Betty.' But no, it's name was Girl Repeller. Just to show how unattractivly gay Shisui was.

"So...what college have you decided on?" Shisui wanted to burn his tongue off. He sounded like his Uncle when he was bored.

"Harvard, Yale, or Oxford. Unfortunately none have responded yet." Shisui coughed, knowing he hit a nerve.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to community college." Shisui offered, and saw a slight twitch of Itachi's lips.

"Yes, somewhat." Shisui tried to hide his dopey smile. He almost made Uchiha Itachi smile. Closest anyone has gotten. Take that all love movies with sad endings!

xXx

Hana gaped at Shisui. Shisui smirked at her shocked face. "Okay so there's no way you bribed him. He's richer than you. And sex is out of the question...he's a robot. How the hell did you convince him to come?" Hana asked, _no,_ demanded.

 _"_ He just said yes. No strings attached. And he isn't a robot, he smiled at me. Can you believe it Hana?! He **smiled** at me." Hana shook her head and began popping out the vodka.

"No, I can't believe that. In reality I bet he just twitched his lips and you, the idiot, declared that as a smile." Hana popped open a whole bottle and chugged. Shisui didn't even flinch.

"Well...whatever! I think I may be able to get him to like me. Maybe. I mean he's a genius so he has to know I like him, right?" Shisui was in fantasy land by Hana terms.

"Like hell if I know!" She burped. "But..he's socially retarded so he most likely doesn't know that piece of information. And come on, _like?_ The only thing he likes is books, good grades, and more books. Anywho I promised I'd blow Kabuto if he'd let us use his place. Peace." She stood and walked over to Kabuto.

Shisui turned to see Itachi getting pummeled by his fan club. Shisui stood and dusted himself. He walked over to steal away the genius.

"Hey guys, can I intervene?" They looked at him like he was an idiot. Which he has been accused of for many years. "Hana and Kabuto in his room. Gonna be a show." They ran off to see the 'show.'

"Show?" Itachi cocked his head to the side and Shisui dubbed it the cutest thing he's ever seen. Cuter than a newborn puppy and even cuter than a butterfly landing on a small child's nose.

"Uh..trust me it's nothing you'd want to see." Shisui laughed nervously. Itachi blinked, still not getting it.

"May I ask you something, Shisui?" Shisui blushed. The way Itachi said his name was just to sexy. And he didn't even try to sound sexy.

"Um, sure. And just call me Shi. That's what most everyone calls me. Just not Shi Shi. It makes me feel like a male stripper." Shisui wanted to kill himself for speaking to much like he usually did. But then he saw Itachi chuckle a bit, and smiled.

"Alright then, _Shi_." Shisui shuddered. "Why did you ask me to come here with you?"

"Other than the fact that everyone thinks you're unapproachable?" Also because he's in love with you. But that's a bit wierd to say on the first date. Especially when the other doesn't know it's a date.

"People think that?" Itachi blinked.

"Dude, they think you're a robot." He can't believe he just called his crush a _dude._

"How unfortunate." Itachi looked away at the others gathered around Kabuto's room.

"Then there's the part where you speak like Siri." Only he's smarter than Siri.

"I've never been told that."

"Unapproachable. Remember?" Shisui dead panned. But when he saw Itachi's distraught expression he immediately took it back. "But when you get a scholarship from Yale, er whatever, you can be more open then!" Shisui offered. He saw Itachi actually smile this time.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

xXx

Shisui looked at his phone and shook. When he dropped Itachi off, he gave him his number. His _number._ He had no image to go along with his number. But right now he was looking at his number and imagining Itachi studying right now. He really just wanted to click the number and call him up. It's not likely he'd want to hang out, but that's when his phone rang.

"Holy crap..he's calling me! What should I do, what should I do!?" _Answer the damn phone Shisui!_ He fumbled to click 'answer' and brought the phone to his ear.

"Shisui?" Itachi asked when he didn't speak.

"Y-yeah! Hey Itachi. What's up?" He sttutered.

"Ah well, I was wondering if you were busy as of now?" Shisui preened and grinned, just wondering what awesome day he was about to have with Itachi.

"No! I mean, no. I'm free right now. What did you have in mind?" Shisui tried hard to conceal his obvious excitement.

"So I thought I could come over and-"

"Like, hang out?" Shisui smiled, almost to happy.

"I suppose." Shisui pretended to contemplate that, when he was super ready to scream yes. But he didn't want to sound to desperate. Like before.

"You can come at six. See you then?" Shisui awaited his answer nervously. What if he had changed his mind?! What if this was just a joke and he was right now on 'Pranked!'? That would really suck.

"Yeah. See you then Shisui." That's when he hung up. Shisui stood up from his seat and began cleaning up his room and all over the house. He may not have a huge mansion, like Itachi, but he knows that guests appreciate cleanliness.

xXx

Shisui looked out the window and gaped. Itachi looked like a superstar as he walked out of that beautiful Bentley Continental. He was wearing a long sleeve plain white shirt and black jeans. And yet he made it look so sexy.

Shisui stumbled to the door and right before he opened the door for Itachi he sprayed himself all over with cheap cologne. He slammed the door open and saw Itachi's gorgeous face look at him. Itachi was pretty much the same height as Shisui. He was taller by only about two inches. Which he wished not. He wanted to be a good two **feet** taller than Itachi. It'd be cute when they kissed then. Assuming they'd ever even kiss.

"Afternoon Shisui." Itachi greeted politely.

"Good afternoon! Come in?" Itachi nodded and entered. He looked around. And Shisui found it adorable how he didn't know where to sit or what to do. He looked completely out of his element.

"Where are your parents?" Itachi asked cautiously. Shisui closed the door and turned to face him.

"Um..My dad died a few years back during a shooting at his work place. And my mom got indescribably drunk one night and well...as most drunkards got into a car crash and died. So..yeah." Itachi then regretted asking and apologized.

"I shouldn't have even asked. I apologize for my ignorance." Shisui brushed it off and walked into the kitchen.

"My uncle comes around real often, so it's not like I'm lonely or anything. Besides I'm used to the pity party I get every day." Shisui sighed as he opened the fridge.

"It's unusual for anyone to want pity." Itachi muttered.

"I was always told I was unusual." Shisui chuckled. "Coffee or cereal?" Shisui asked as if it was the most usual thing ever.

"In the middle of the day?" Itachi walked over to the kitchen as well.

"That's," Shisui judged down a carton of apple juice, "One of the perks of living alone. No rules. I don't believe in that whole, the only rule is there are no rules, crap. It's really just contradicting itself." Shisui blushed when he saw Itachi smiling at his rant. Shisui cleared his throat. "Yeah, so. No rules."

"I'll have coffee." Itachi chuckled as he sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Cereal it is." Shisui grinned, making Itachi shake his head affectionately.

xXx

The two were currently eating French Toast Crunch and watching a Bold and Beautiful marathon. Itachi laughed multiple times, each time Shisui critiqued the show and called bullshit. Shisui thought that whole, be yourself crap was just a way to sabotage yourself. But it seemed Itachi actually liked his normal self. His normal, _normal_ self. And yet Shisui wasn't normal at all.

He actually learned a lot about Itachi, as well. Like when he was happy, he'd have that small glint in his eyes. It made them look so alive and gorgeous. He could get lost in those eyes. Also when Itachi was deep in thought he'd have a cute little scrunched nose and would be looking off into the distance. Whenever Itachi was sad too, he'd mutter instead of speaking clear. He figured this out when he told Itachi of his parents wherabouts. They had so much fun that they didn't realize how late it was now.

"Wow, it's already ten. I guess Bold and Beautiful really does drag you in. Damn the dichotomy!" Shisui cursed, making Itachi smile. He found sitting on Shisui's bed with him was more comfortable than he first thought.

"Yeah well, I told my father I'd be home by eleven."

"Just your dad?"

"My mom passed a few years ago. And my little brother lives with our aunt." Itachi shrugged lightly.

"Ah.." Shisui flattened his tongue and shut himself up.

"He's pretty strict, so I **should** be going soon." Itachi informed Shisui.

"Guess we both have daddy issues." Shisui nudged to lighten the mood. Itachi tried to hold it in, but began laughing at his poor daddy joke. Shisui soon joined in. It wasn't that funny, but the two got a close camaraderie in no time. Shisui watched Itachi calm himself and move his hair from his face.

"So cute..." Shisui muttered.

"What was that?" Itachi turned, and when he did he was met with Shisui's pre licked lips on his. Itachi's lips were softer than Shisui imagined. He was tempted to run his hands threw his hair too. But that would probably be to much. Shisui started losing hope and pulled away to see Itachi's shocked face.

"I'm sorry for that..." Shisui scratched his head and chuckled nervously. Itachi blinked and Shisui swore he was blushing as hard as he was.

"It's fine." Shisui dead panned.

"Like, it's fine? As in...?"

" _It's_ fine." Itachi repeated.

"It's fine as in you won't stop talking to me forever, or as in you're disgusted as hell and you're trying to be kind?" Shisui asked nervously. He really hoped it was the latter. Itachi smiled and leaned forward slowly. He pressed his lips gently on Shisui's and moved to get comfortable with him. Shisui was now very confused. But to hell with it. He **very** carefully licked Itachi's bottom lip. Itachi parted his lush lips slowly and felt Shisui put his organ inside his hot cavern. It was a rushing and new feeling for the both of them. But soon they had to breath.

"That was...different." Itachi panted.

"Different good, or different bad?" Shisui asked as he nervously moved his hands to Itachi's waist.

"Just..different." Itachi mildly told him.

"Different. I can work with that." Shisui smirked. Itachi, just as nervous, moved his hands to Shisui's shoulders. "So...do you want to...?" Shisui didn't finish. He couldn't.

"Yeah...if you want."

"I can work with that too." Shisui smiled and pulled Itachi in for another kiss.

xXx

Shisui was simply lovesick now. All day in school he was a giggling, blushing, mess. He felt like a school girl who had her very first kiss. Technically it was his first kiss. His first kiss with a guy that is. The felt way more exploding in his mouth than kissing with a girl. He kept touching his lips as if he couldn't even fathom that those lips were once touching Itachi's. He wonders what they are now. Not lovers, nothing like that happened. It was just innocent kisses and their hands were on visible places. Maybe he could say they were dating? But the first one was considered an outing, and the second time was hanging out. He _really_ would like to call Itachi his boyfriend.

"Alright, confess, what the hell is with the dopey face and smile Shi?" Hana slammed her hands on his desk in front of him right before seventh period started.

"Well, yesterday Itachi came over..." Shisui blushed and swooned.

"Oh my God, you finally got laid?" Hana gasped. Shisui covered her mouth and shook his head.

"No! We..I mean I kissed him. It was really awkward then, but he kissed me too...! Hana, I'm in some serious deep shit. I seriously think I'm in fucking **love** here!" Shisui gushed.

"Shi, you're fucking me. You _do_ remember the last time you were in love? Remember Tayuya?" Hana asked him sympathetically.

"I know..." Shisui frowned. He believed Tayuya was his soul mate. They spent day and night together. She was even his first. The first one he ever slept with. Hers too, he popped her fucking _cherry._ But then, shit went downhill from there. Tayuya got more distant and was hanging out with other guys. Shisui decided to confess his love for her the same day she left without telling him. She left with that dick albino, Kimimaru. His heart broke from then. Shisui believes that's when he became bi.

"But Itachi's not the same." Shisui seemed to be trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Hana.

"I know you'd _like_ to believe that Shi. But you just don't confess love for some guy who just starts noticing you. Come on, when did this shit start? Yesterday? Be real here Shi." Hana explained as slowly as she could.

"To be fair..he already knew my name." Shisui muttered and sat down. Hana smiled sadly at him.

"Im not trying to make you sad here. Just wait this out, okay? You never know, he might be one of those dicks that fuck with you." Hana kissed Shisui's forehead and took her seat next to him. Shisui nodded.

"Yeah..." _Wait it out..._

xXx

Just because Shisui decided to wait out his and Itachi's relationship didn't mean he stopped loving Itachi. Yes, he is in freaking love with the studious guy. Shisui looked at Itachi. He was reading some book. Itachi insisted that Shisui go home instead of staying after school with him in the library. He knew he'd get bored. Which he was, but looking at Itachi was enough for him to suffice his boredom.

"You know, despite what you think, it is hard to concentrate with you staring at me like that.." Itachi piped up and closed his book. Shisui apologized.

"I'm just bored." Itachi shook his head.

"I knew you would be. Besides that...what's bothering you?" Itachi asked looking at Shisui intensely, making him just a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, nothing. Why do ask?" Shisui lied horribly. He never was one for too much lying. Especially in front of people who know him.

"You don't really think much. But this time you are. In a library of all places..." Itachi muttered the last part and reopened his book.

"I was just wondering, what...we are?" Shisui asked. It wasn't a total lie. He didn't know what they were. But it wasn't what was bothering him as of now. Now, he was bothered by how to hide the fact that he was in love with Itachi.

"..." Was all Itachi could say. Or not say. Shisui scooted closer to him and gently put his hand on his cheek. "I'm not sure." Itachi said right before Shisui kissed his lips softly. A few seconds later Itachi was kissing him back and wandered his hands on his body. Shisui did the same, only his hands wandered in more provocative areas. He slid his fingertips in Itachi's pants slowly. It was a slow subtle movement that made Itachi shift. Shisui smirked in the kiss and moved his hands inside, just to move to his rear. Itachi moved away from his touch and pulled away from the kiss, panting and blushing.

"I'm sorry.." Shisui panted as he moved back. Itachi looked in his eyes and blushed a bit harder.

"It's alright. I just..wasn't prepared for that." Shisui nodded. He smiled and moved to whisper to Itachi, so no one else would hear.

"Would you...be my boyfriend?" Shisui asked. Itachi blinked, as if he had to decipher what he said.

"Is that really what you want...?" Itachi asked meekly. Shisui nodded and put his hand on Itachi's knee. "Okay."

"Okay?" Shisui expected something else.

"Okay." Itachi repeated. Shisui smiled and they embraced in another kiss.

xXx

So as of now Shisui was with Itachi. As in they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He wondered how Itachi would react if he said that to people. Probably give him a plain look. No, they were boyfriend and boyfriend. Shisui could obviously see that Itachi was a virgin, or else he wouldn't have reacted the way he did at the library. Shisui slapped himself, but this time on the outside. The passerby started looking at him like he was crazy. Shisui was thinking that he should have known. As much as he claims he knows his new boyfriend, he doesn't. So what should he do? How does he bring up the topic of sex?

It's not an easy thing. But it's not like that's the only reason he was attracted to Itachi. He does have a nice body. Very firm and godly. His skin was pale and raw. His face was like a portrait. His eyelashes were unusually long for a boy, but it made him more attractive. And those warm lips..

"God, this isn't helping my situation here." Shisui shook his head and continued walking forward. He looked up to see Itachi with someone who looked very familiar to him. What if that's his father?

Itachi looked almost bored and like he really wanted to leave. His father was speaking with someone, a businessman.

"Itachi...!" Shisui whisper shouted. Itachi looked up and snuck away from his father.

"Hey Shisui." Itachi smiled and small smile. But a smile nonetheless.

"Is that...?" Shisui pointed towards the man.

"Father. Yes, he is. Very unapproachable aura, I know." Itachi sighed.

"Now I see where you get it from." Shisui teased. Itachi chuckled and moved forward. "So does he keep tabs on you...or can I kiss you?" Itachi looked back to see his father still occupied and turned back.

"A quick one." Itachi told Shisui. He nodded and kissed his lips softly. He was tempted to bang Itachi sideways right in the middle of the sidewalk right now. But that wouldn't sit well with Itachi nor his undefyingly scary and strict father. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes for a bit.

"Itachi." Shisui heard the deep voice and refrained from kissing Itachi again. "Who's this?" He asked with the most scary face any human should be able to muster. Shisui was practically quaking in his shoes. This man wasn't just strict he was a freaking monster. He looked like the type of man who'd slaughter you if you so much as _look_ at him wrong. "Who are you? A friend?" Shisui smiled. Time to announce that he was with his son.

"No, I'm-"

"Yes. He's a friend. _J_ _ust_ a friend." Itachi interrupted Shisui. Itachi's father said they had to leave and excused themselves. Shisui stood there, shocked. Did the love of his life just tell his dad they were just friends? When the previous day he'd agreed to being his boyfriend? Shisui looked down and sighed. He knew it was too good to be true...

xXx

"Wait, wait, _wait_. Say again Shisui?" Hana said on the other line of the phone.

"I was walking on the sidewalk."

"Yeah."

"And I saw Itachi and his dad. I called him over."

"Yes?"

"We said hi and kissed. Then his dad came over to us."

"Uh-huh..."

"And when his dad asked who I was, Itachi said I was qoute, _just a friend._ " The line stayed blank for while, until he heard Hana punch something. Most likely someone.

"I'll kill him."

xXx

It took all of Shisui's willpower to hold Hana back from finding and murdering Itachi. Shisui was of course disappointed about what Itachi said. It was really just making him confused. Even if they were aloud to say the B word around each other, Itachi acted as if it were nothing. Maybe that's the meaning as to why Itachi asked Shisui if being his boyfriend is really what he wanted. Definitely it's what he wanted! He's in love with the pale faced dick. But it seemed that Itachi didn't feel the same.

"Shisui?" Itachi asked as he looked over at him. They were sitting on the floor in his house. Yes, Itachi's house. It definitely wasn't underwhelming. And thank Jesus his father was out and about. Maybe not about, but you get it.

"Itachi...I was just thinking.." Shisui _did_ say that he wouldn't tell him about it. "Are you a virgin?" Okay, so that question was probably more embarrassing than the one he really wanted to ask. But he did need to know if he was a virgin.

"Yes, why?" Itachi didn't sttuter or blush like Shisui thought he would. He just gave him a flat out answer.

"I was just thinking...if you'd want that...with me?" This time though there was a slight tint of pink on Itachi's cheeks. Itachi shifted uncomfortably and bite the inside of his lip. Shisui wanted to just tackle him and make him his.

"I..don't know." Shisui nodded and didn't at all wait for the awkwardness to settle in. He instead, took action and kissed Itachi passionately. More than ever before. He ran his hands through Itachi's hair and just didn't care anymore. He undid the tie and ruffled up his silky smooth hair. Itachi widened his eyes at Shisui's aggression. He kissed back fervishely and kept his arms wrapped around his neck. Shisui got on top of Itachi and attacked his neck. He heard Itachi moan quietly. He _wanted_ to hear that noise again.

Shisui moved his hands to Itachi's first shirt button and undid it all the way down. He heard Itachi gasp quietly as the cold air hit his chest. Shisui kissed his chest all the way down to his two erect nipples. Shisui kissed and sucked on them as Itachi moaned quietly and panted. Shisui moved up and looked down on the masterpiece.

Itachi's face was now very flushed and his hair sprawled out around him. His arms were above his head and he was trying to catch his breath. His eyes looked dazed and almost full of luster and want. But mostly of embarrassment.

"Shisui?" Itachi asked. "You're drooling..." Shisui shook his head and apologized.

"Sorry about that. About both things actually...I lost myself there..." Shisui gushed as Itachi sat up. Shisui was still straddling him, so it was a bit hard.

"I'll be okay. You..surprised me there."

"So would you be opposed to continuing?" Shisui asked cautiously.

"Well...father will be home soon." Itachi explained, almost sadly. Shisui frowned. Right, his father doesn't know about him. Or the fact that he's with his son.

"Right. I should be going anyway." Shisui got off of Itachi, and stood. He helped Itachi up and kissed him goodbye.

xXx

Hana broke another toothpick and cursed. She instead used her hands this time to claw the piece of bacon from her teeth. "So, Shi. He's a virgin. That's not surprising man. Speaking of, my ass hurts from hanging out with Kabuto last night."

"Yeah...and the thing is it turns me on even more. And..you like Kabuto?" Shisui scratched his head.

" _Hell_ no." Hana laughed. "But this girl can appreciate a huge you-know-what when it comes down to it. So, back to you. You have multiple problems with Itachi. One, he isn't open with your relationship. Two, He's a virgin and wants to stay that way. And three, his dad. So, what are you gonna do?" Hana asked as she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter.

"Well I could be open with Itachi and tell him I want us to be open about our relationship." Hana snorted and drank her beer while smoking.

" _Open?_ Have I taught you nothing Shisui?" Hana shook her head and poured out some of the beer and continued drinking.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest then, oh-one-of-many-problems?" Shisui mocked. Hana burnt out her cigarette and finished her beer. She stood up and eyed one man who was with someone expected to be his girlfriend. Hana smirked, but right before leaving to steal him away she glared at Shisui.

" _Fuck him senseless."_

xXx

Fuck him senseless, as if that is an option! Hana said it herself that Itachi wanted to stay a virgin. Shisui wouldn't take advantage of Itachi like that. That'd be wrong. Not even wrong, just sick. Sick and disgusting! As much as Shisui wanted to see that lewd face Itachi made the other day, he wouldn't take advantage. He's already older than Itachi now. He's eighteen, whereas Itachi's seventeen. Both Seniors, but having sex with Itachi would be considered _rape_. But he really wanted to.

"Shisui, can you answer this question?" The teacher called on Shisui. Without looking at the board Shisui shrugged.

"No, I don't know the answer." He doesn't know the answer to this Itachi problem either. He hasn't thought about anything as much as he is now.

"Hey..! Shi...! Did you fuck him senseless?" Hana asked, while tapping his shoulder from behind him.

"No, and I don't intend to. I just don't know any other rational way to go about this." Shisui sighed. Hana smiled sadly. She didn't enjoy seeing Shisui so distant. There was another solution, but she really doubted that he'd take it.

"There _is_ ananother way." Shisui turned around quickly and asked what it was. "Are you sure you want to hear it? Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do it." Shisui asked her what it was again and got impatient. "Look this will solve all your problems. The dad problem, the relationship problem, and the love problem."

"What is it Hana?" Shisui asked, now _really_ was impatient.

"Break up with him." Shisui literally felt his heart Crack a bit.

"Are you insane? You **know** I wouldn't do that." Shisui seethed and turned around.

He had to admit though, she wasn't wrong. This would solve his problem with Itachi easily. He wouldn't have to rape him. He wouldn't have to deal with his scary, intimidating father. And he wouldn't have to have his heart broken when he confessed to Itachi. His mom always did tell him not to pursue a relationship with someone when there was no future. So he was going to do it. He was going to _break up with Itachi._

xXx

Shisui looked over at Itachi and frowned. He went straight to him after school and asked if he'd go with him somewhere private. Right now they were in his car and driving over to an abandoned parking lot that Shisui calls make out drive. Though the only person he ever made out there with was Tayuya. He saw Itachi's porcelain face and frowned deeper. His face was so gorgeous and now he'd never get to kiss or see that face again. But it was for the best, for the both of them. And besides Itachi was probably going to break up with him sooner or later.

Shisui parked and turned to face Itachi. Itachi did the same. "So, what were you going to tell me?" Itachi asked, innocently. Shisui discarded it and gave Itachi a firm look.

"Itachi..." Shisui looked in his eyes and knew this would be harder than he thought it would. "I really, _really_ do like you. And I enjoy our time together. But..." Itachi parted his lips. He really didn't want this to be going the way he thinks it's going.

"But?" Itachi gulped.

"I..." Shisui didn't bother looking into Itachi's eyes. "I'm breaking up with you." And suddenly Shisui felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. But he felt his heart break at Itachi's broken look. He was looking at Shisui with disbelief. He blinked and flattened his lips.

"I don't understand. _Why?_ " Itachi spoke solemnly.

Shisui was seriously near tears now. He looked into Itachi's eyes and saw it seemed he was too.

"I just _can't."_ Shisui looked down at his hands. Itachi nodded and reached for the car door handle. Shisui raised his head and caught Itachi's hand before he could. "Let's me drive you home." Itachi turned back and looked in Shisui's eyes.

"I'll walk home." Itachi tried again, but Shisui wouldn't let him go.

"That's a far walk. I'll drive you." He looked in Itachi's eyes and saw that he _was_ on the verge of tears. Shisui was caught off guard and let go. Itachi got out of the car, but before walking away he told Shisui one thing.

"I...loved you." Itachi turned heel and walked away. Shisui was to dumbstruck to try and stop him.

What had he just done?

xXx

"He _loved_ me, Hana! You were wrong! And now he won't answer my texts or my calls! And he doesn't even look at me at school!" Shisui seethed. Hana sighed and glared at Shisui.

"I **said** you probably wouldn't do it! So that means for you not to do it!" Hana pointed at him and balled her fists. "And if he isn't answering your calls and texts, then approach him! And don't leave until he answers you, dumbass! God." Hana sat back down and puffed. Shisui thought it over and nodded. He'd do just that.

"But...he's not easy to catch. And thing is even if he loves me back, all those other problems reel back in." Shisui sat down as well and looked over at Itachi.

He was sitting alone again. He wasn't studying this time. He looked distraught and was just poking at his food. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair seemed just a tad unkempt and he wasn't at all paying attention to his surroundings. Shisui watched him rub his eyes and yawn quietly. Shisui still found it cute. And if he didn't know any better he'd think Itachi had been crying instead of sleeping. Shisui wanted to cry as well, seeing Itachi's broken look.

"I hear his grade dropped two points.." Shisui heard someone whisper behind him. On any normal person, it was no big deal. But Itachi's grades never dropped. They always got higher or stayed the same.

 _Is he this way because of him?_

"Alright then, I have a plan. He doesn't know me much, I'll corner him and you jump in." Hana suggested while sharpening her butter knife.

"No, it should be just me." Shisui stood up and walked over to Itachi's eating area. Itachi saw him out of the corner of his eye and stood up to leave. Shisui cursed and called out his name. He ran and grabbed Itachi's arm before he could escape.

"What do you want?" Itachi turned around and asked Shisui almost as if it was the same time they had first met.

"I've been calling." Shisui stated as a matter of fact.

"I've been ignoring." Itachi removed his arm from his grip and didn't meet his eyes.

Shisui flinched. "Itachi...I heard you. What you said before you left. That you love me. Itachi that's why I...broke up with you. Because I loved you and I didn't think you thought the same. And there was your dad too." Itachi almost had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I got accepted into Oxford." Itachi spoke, ignoring Shisui's previous rant.

"Oh...um, congrats." Shisui scratched the back of his head. Though, not understanding what that had to with what he just said.

"So, even if I wanted to, I can't be with you. I'll be in England, and you'll be in...community college. And when I said I loved you, I meant it as a parting thing. I _loved you."_ Shisui shook his head. Would that mean Itachi didn't love him now? Shisui saw Itachi walking away and felt one tear drop. He really did fuck up, huh?

xXx

Itachi stared at his food and sighed. He wasn't necessarily hungry, but his father says a hungry stomach disturbs a working mind. Itachi wished he could share an afternoon cereal meal with Shisui again. And watch Bold and Beautiful over and over again. He wished he could hear Shisui's lame rants about unimportant things and hear Shisui confuse himself. He wished he could shared one last kiss with Shisui. He really didn't want to go back to his room. It reminded him of what he and Shisui did in there. And how they never got that far. Itachi looked up when he heard his father, Fugaku head of literally every company, clear his throat.

"Why aren't you eating?" He demanded, not asked.

"I had a big lunch." Itachi lied. He didn't eat at lunch either.

"Itachi you have been behaving very strangely these last days. Why?" Itachi would normally say because he'd been studying harder. But he screwed it. He didn't have much left to lose.

"My boyfriend broke up with me." Fugaku nearly choked on his piece of steak. He cleared his throat and drank water.

" _Wait,_ you're...homosexual?" Fugaku asked warily.

"If you mean gay-" he saw Fugaku twitch "-then yes." Itachi answered blankly.

"And you had a...relationship...with a boy...?" Fugaku asked warily again. He couldn't even think of his son being gay. Much less being with a boy. He also didn't want to even think if Itachi was the bottom in the relationship.

"A boyfriend. Yeah, I _did_." Itachi frowned and the 'did' part. He watched as his father contorted his face in disgust. He was prepared for him to disown him, or to call him a fag, _then_ disown him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your...preferences...before?" Fugaku questioned him.

"I was afraid you'd react like this." Itachi replied staring back down at his food. He might as well get it all out now. "He was the same boy I introduced to you as my friend. Which is one of the reasons we aren't together anymore." Fugaku seemed to be hyperventilating now.

"Wait..so you kissed him?" Fugaku asked, definitely not as good at this as Mikoto was.

"That's what boyfriends tend to do father." Itachi told him as if he was retarded.

"Did you...Sleep with this boy?" Fugaku was almost afraid of the answer his son would give him. Like if he slept with him and it was in the house. On his bed. And it would suck even more if Itachi really was the bottom.

"No. And are you going to stop with these questions any time soon?" Itachi sighed out. Fugaku felt relief wash over him, but there was still one question left.

"Right. Can I meet him?"

xXx

Shisui stared at his ceiling and didn't even bother to dry his face of the tears that kept pouring out. Man, he feels like one of those princesses waiting for their prince. He now really hated his room. It was where he shared his first kiss with Itachi. And where he also let him join in on his brunch. He still remembers the softness of his lips. How lush they were. And when they parted how flushed his cheeks would be. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the first time he went further with Itachi. Now some other guy gets the chance to take his innocence.

Now full of rage, Shisui threw his pillow to the wall and screamed into his hands. He felt his butt vibrate and pulled it out to see who was calling him.

Itachi. Itachi was calling him. Shisui stared for a while, and after the third ring he picked it up.

"Hello?" Itachi asked cautiously.

"Itachi...? Why'd you call?" Shisui wanted to think he wanted to get back together and meet up as soon as possible.

"My father wants to meet you. Tomorrow night." Shisui paused for a minute and stared at his phone. Was this an illusion? "Shisui?" Itachi spoke up after a long silence.

"He...why?" Shisui was utterly confused.

"He wants to know why I was attracted to you." Shisui blushed, but it went away as quickly as it came. He shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head.

"He knows we aren't together?"

"I told him. But he still wants to meet you. So?" Shisui thought it over and nodded. He forgot Itachi couldn't see him and spoke instead.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Bye..." Itachi hung up without saying bye, which left Shisui just a bit sad. Wait...does that mean his father knows they were dating before?

Itachi hung up and looked towards his father. The man was simply insane. He told him he was gay, he told him he had a boyfriend, he even tried telling him that they made out in this same house! But his response was that he wanted to meet his ex boyfriend. Which was very peculiar for his father.

"He's coming. He'll be here." Itachi told his father. Fugaku nodded and sighed.

"Did he really kiss you...here?" Fugaku asked once more.

"Yes. On my lips. Among other places. On my neck, and chest, and cheek. We didn't sleep together though. Just kissing. It was fun while it lasted. Now I know why you didn't want me to enter you and mother's room without knocking." Itachi was actually enjoying torturing his father.

"Itachi?" Fugaku gulped.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, all innocent like.

"Please stop."

xXx

"To dinner?" Hana asked over the phone. She sounded as if she was hitting something. Most likely playing Wii fit with her sister.

"Well, I'd assume. He just said to come over at night. I don't even know what to wear!" Shisui looked around in his closet like a lost puppy. He doesn't even have a tuxedo. All he had were jeans and slacks. The closest he'd ever get to tux would have to be his plain white shirt and some black slacks. And his slacks were worn out and torn.

"Shisui...don't tell me you actually still love that shit eating faggot?" Hana cursed.

"Language!" He heard Hana's little brother, Kiba, and older sister shriek. Hana cursed them out as well and continued to speak with Shisui.

"I'm not even sure. I still have feelings for that shit eating faggot." Shisui sighed as he pulled out his turquoise button down and inspected it.

" _Maan._ Shisui you are one lovesick guy." Shisui smiled.

"So I've been told." He took out black jeans and thought it over. He could wear his black vans with this too.

"Just call me up if someone needs killing." Hana stated. "Yes! Take that you fucker!" Hana screeched as she beat her sister at tennis. Shisui shook his head and hung up. He walked over to the ironing board to flatten out his clothes.

Itachi looked at his closet and sat in front of it. He had many things to wear, but what should he wear? His father never informed him if this was formal or not. He really could always wear whatever in front of Shisui and get something out of it. Like a kiss or hug or getting to see him drool over his physique. But now none of that really mattered, since he and Shisui weren't together anymore. Itachi reached out for his white shirt, but realized that's what he wore when he and Shisui first kissed. He didn't want him to think he was desperate to get back with him. Which he was _not_. Since he was going to England. So then there was still that problem on what to wear.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He heard his father ask from behind him.

"I was going to wear this white shirt. But not anymore." Itachi told his father.

"Why not?" Fugaku raised a brow.

"That's what I wore when we first kissed." Fugaku nodded and walked away before Itachi could make him want to vomit again. Itachi decided on a short sleeve white shirt with a black jacket zip up. He also chose navy jeans.

xXx

Shisui was in that predicament again. Should his poor ass really knock on such a rich door? That looked like it was pure gold. Shisui was really nervous. More nervous than the first time he and Itachi were going to date. Because this time his father would be tagging along with them. And this time he wasn't dating his son. Shisui felt his stomach knot as he was about to try and knock again. Though the door swung open to reveal Itachi. Just like the first time they dated. Shisui just stared at that gorgeous face.

"It's nine." Itachi began.

"Literally nine." Shisui finished. They shared a small smile. Itachi let him enter and watched as he gawked again at his huge house.

"You must be Shisui then." Itachi's father walked forward and stretched out his hand. Fugaku had to discard the fact that this boy kissed his son and attempted to have sex with him in his house. Of course he didn't discard that fact when Shisui grabbed his hand. Fugaku could just imagine him jacking off to his son at night. Fugaku crushed his hand and twitched.

Shisui was screaming on the inside.

"I'll get the food." Itachi sighed seeing his father secretly judge Shisui on the inside.

Shisui shifted uncomfortably as he watched Fugaku stare him down. Shisui couldn't even move. He couldn't even eat his food properly. He felt like he'd choke and just cough the chunk of food and it would come out and land on Fugaku's face. He couldn't even imagine what he'd do then. It was even more awkward because he was sitting right next to Itachi. It was also even more awkward because of the wierd questions Fugaku kept asking.

"So, why are you attracted to my son?" Fugaku asked as he stabbed his steak with his fork. Shisui smiled nervously.

"We uh..." Shisui coughed. "We aren't together anymore." Fugaku nodded.

"So it seems." Things got even more awkward after that. "Why _were_ you attracted to my son?" Fugaku asked again.

"I..." Shisui began, but stopped when he saw Itachi excuse himself and leave. He walked over to the restroom and locked the door. They waited and heard a groan. Shisui sighed contently at Itachi's behavior. He was probably leaning against the door of the door of the restroom awaiting for Fugaku to stop his innterrogation. Fugaku glared at him and held him by his collar.

"You **will** get back together with my son. His grades went down by a few points ever since you broke up with him. _Date him."_ Shisui twitched, but shook his head.

"I'd love to, but he won't have me. He was accepted into Oxford, right? He will be across the world...it won't work." Shisui frowned.

"Then...go with him." Shisui widened his eys. Itachi walked out of the restroom and saw his father threatening Shisui. Fugaku scowled at Shisui and pushed him away. "He's ready to go." Fugaku crossed his arms and retook his seat before dust started collecting. Not like that could happen since they clean everyday.

"But...I never ate anything..." Fugaku stared at him and glared.

 **"He's ready to go.** " Fugaku glared hard at Shisui. Itachi sighed and walked over to them. "Escort him to his car Itachi. And if you'd like you could take him home." Fugaku left to leave Shisui the most confused person ever.

Itachi walked outside with Shisui and watched him open his car door. They stared at each others eyes for a while. Itachi was very tempted to kiss Shisui right then and there. And so was Shisui. They both pushed forward at the same time. Their lips smashed together and they kissed as if it had been an eternity for them. Shisui put his hands on Itachi's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Itachi put his arms around Shisui's neck and put his fingers through his hair.

Shisui smashed his tongue through Itachi's mouth and tried to make up for lost time. Shisui didn't care if Itachi's dad could be watching as of now, it actually just turned him on even more. He moved his hands from Itachi's waist to his behind and squeezed almost too roughly. Itachi moaned into his mouth and moved his hands to places that made Shisui see stars. They parted as a trail of saliva still connected them. They panted and looked in each others eyes again.

"I've missed you." Shisui panted as he moved his hands to Itachi's waist again. Itachi smiled.

"Who's fault is that?" Itachi smirked. Shisui rolled his eys and looked behind the both of them. He saw Fugaku's paled face watching through the window. "What is it?" Itachi asked, playing with Shisui's hair.

"Your dad did say you could take me home." Shisui said with lust filled eyes. Itachi nodded, eyes as lust filled as his.

"Yeah..." They ran into the car and sped off. Itachi wasn't afraid anymore.

xXx

Itachi fell back onto Shisui's bed and looked up at him. Shisui seemed too excited to take his virginity. Itachi didn't want him to say anything like he'd be gentle or I'll go slow. He preferred it a bit rough. When Shisui was rough with him, it sparked a very new, undignified feeling to emerge. Shisui leaned down and began kissing Itachi's neck, just like before. Itachi sighed happily and moved into Shisui's touch. He felt Shisui lick and nub on his pale flesh. As much as he enjoyed it, it was going just a tad slow. So he decided to take it up a notch.

"Ngh..!" Shisui groaned when Itachi ground his hips upwards. Itachi smirked. _P_ _erfect._ Itachi continued and started to unbutton Shisui's shirt.

Shisui was a bit taken back. He didn't think Itachi would be so willing. Or that Itachi would actually know what he was doing. He was a bit disappointed though. He kind of wanted Itachi to be a bit clueless so that he could see that adorably scrunched up face. But it was fine. Itachi knowing what to do would bring about a more sexy face, than cute. Shisui didn't even realize his shirt was gone until it was. He groaned again as Itachi moved his hips upward.

"You asked for this..." Shisui muttered before he moved down and unzipped Itachi's pants. He pulled them down very slowly and pulled them down along with his boxers. Shisui looked up to see Itachi blush that he was naked from the waist down. Shisui smiled and removed Itachi's jacket, along with his shirt.

"Hey...I'm the only one not wearing clothes here." Itachi muttered. Shisui chuckled and started to undo his zipper. He fumbled a bit, not until Itachi pulled them down for him. With his SpongeBob boxers. Itachi smirked when he saw them.

"I didn't expect _this_ to happen." Shisui muttered, embarrassed. Itachi shook his head as Shisui bent down and stroked Itachi's erection tantalizingly. He could clearly see Itachi begin to breathe harder as he sucked lightly. He licked his tip slowly and rubbed the underside slowly. Itachi moaned quietly and flushed. Shisui began to get hard himself. They both leaked pre-cum at the same time. Shisui bit down lightly, bringing out a new sound from Itachi.

"Sh-Shisui...!" Itachi whimpered. Shisui smirked. So Itachi liked biting? Shisui began biting again and moaned himself when Itachi panted and gasped. Shisui soon got covered in Itachi's climax. He looked up to see Itachi looking away and trying to hide down his blush.

"Don't be so embarrassed Itachi. This is a place of healing! And biting." Itachi laughed and let Shisui continue. He bent down and kissed Itachi with tongue to begin with. He ground their bodies together again, but this time they had no clothes on. They both moaned into each others mouths. Shisui continued to rub their hard ons together. He moved away from the kiss and saw the lewd look Itachi had. He was panting with a flushed face. He had some saliva coming out of his mouth due to pure pleasure. Shisui wanted to see more so he rubbed their entire bodies together as if Itachi was his drug and he couldn't get enough.

Shisui rubbed their bodies together and moved his fingers to tease Itachi's entrance. Itachi arched his back as Shisui rubbed over the entrance slowly.

" _Shisui._ I can't take it anymore..." Itachi drooled and squirmed. Shisui continued to play with Itachi's body and soon neither of them could take it. They came together and moaned each others names.

They panted and waited to come down from their high. Shisui moved his fingers more and pushed them slowly inside Itachi's rear entrance. Itachi squirmed from his touch and tried pulling away. Shisui continued and moved two fingers inside of Itachi. Itachi wanted to tell him to stop, but that was before Shisui hit his prostate.

"Shisui..." Itachi refrained from moaning loudly and bit his lip.

"Bare with me, okay? I'll make you feel good..." Shisui whispered in his ear, making him shudder. Shisui rubbed Itachi's sweet spot over and over again. Itachi almost drew blood from his lip when he bit down to hard. Shisui flipped Itachi over, making his rear hang in the air and Shisui face his behind. Itachi was going to ask what he was doing, but he answered his question when he slipped his tongue inside Itachi other warm cavern. He slipped in and out. It made Itachi a spluttering, blushing mess. He moaned a bit louder than before and tried covering his mouth. He moved his behind closer to Shisui's mouth, and felt his erect area twitch.

"Want me to put something else inside?" Shisui asked sexually. Itachi couldn't speak properly so he just nodded meekly. Shisui reached under his bed and pulled out a small vibrating toy. Don't ask how he got it, okay? Tayuya left it at his house one day, so he just kept it in case he'd ever get some ever again. He slid it inside Itachi slowly and pressed the button that made it vibrate. Itachi this time didn't conceal his moan. Shisui noted that Itachi wasn't as loud as he thought he would be.

"Shisui... _take it out."_ Itachi surprisingly sounded just as demanding as ever when he was getting his brains fucked out.

"Would you prefer something else?" Shisui smirked.

"You're disgusting _Shi._ "

"You know you love it."

xXx

Itachi moaned as Shisui pounded in and out of his hole. Shisui groaned, he was so close to his climax. He heard his phone ring, but he didn't care. His ring tone was _Rock with you_ by by Michael Jackson. The song matched perfectly with what they were doing right now.

 _You gotta feel that heat..._

Itachi's insides were very tight and warm. It made Shisui quiver and just want more.

 _I wanna rock with you.._

Shisui's hips and Itachi's moans were almost an arithmetic. Soon the song ended as the person hung up. But unlike the song they continued until their climaxes were nearing. Shisui leaned forward to whisper in Itachi's ear.

"Come with me Itachi." Itachi panted and closed his eyes.

Shisui groaned and moved faster. "Itachi...!" Shisui groaned.

"Shisui...!" Itachi moaned. Itachi fell onto the bed and Shisui rolled off of him and stared into his eyes. He stroked his face and kissed his lips softly. "My father is going to cry if he finds out." Shisui snorted and pulled Itachi into his arms.

"I love you, Itachi." Shisui whispered in his hair. Itachi smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too, ShiShi." Shisui pouted and held Itachi close like that until they fell asleep.

xXx

While Itachi was still asleep, Shisui recalled Hana, the one who'd called him. She picked up and started screaming about how he should have called back earlier. But then changing her mind saying he should have picked up the first time she called.

"Hana. _Hana._ I had sex with Itachi." Hana stayed silent.

"You shoved your dick in a machine?" Shisui rolled his eyes and looked over at Itachi sleeping form.

"No, he **m** **oaned** and everything. He even said he loved me after it all happened! Hana, I'm just so happy. And his dad knows about us...and pretty much gave us his blessing." Hana smiled.

"Wait so. You broke it off with Itachi. And that resulted in him telling his father about the two of you. Then you have dinner with them and waltz back to your place and fuck him senseless. Which means...my advice worked. You owe me ten - no - twenty bucks." Shisui paled.

xXx

Itachi walked back inside of his house and locked the door. He was greeted with his father's angry face. Itachi spared him a glance, but then looked away. He limped away over to the stairs. Fugaku thought it over, but went ahead and asked the question.

"Did you two...have sex?" Fugaku should already know the answer. From the way he saw them kissing before they left he can only assume what aspired when they left. He really just didn't want to imagine that.

"Yeah..." Itachi answered honestly and cautiously.

"Were you bottom?" Fugaku asked. He _really_ didn't want to imagine his son getting pounded into the ground by another boy.

"Im surprised you even know what that is." Itachi smirked walking up the stairs and to his room.

"Were you bottom?" Fugaku asked again.

"I was limping, wasnt I?" Itachi called from his room. Fugaku chocked on his spot, and felt like he was about to throw up.

xXx

Shisui and Itachi were curled up on his bed and watching Bold and Beautiful again. It was like their show now. And rock with you was their literal song now. They'd play it everything they were doing that. Making love being the proper term for the both of them. Shisui held Itachi in his arms and kissed his lips softly. The cereal bowl they were sharing was discarded away very quickly. Shisui pushed Itachi down on his bed and kissed him cutely.

"Shisui, I want you to be **rough** **with me**." Itachi said plainly. Shisui blushed and kissed Itachi a bit more roughly, but ended it as quick as it started.

"God, I love you too much Itachi." Shisui gushed. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"So you've said before." And it was exactly _four minutes_ until until they made love again.

* * *

 **Please Review, I broke my hands typing this up. I did it nonstop...=.=**

 **-CupcakeOnRoll**


End file.
